


Tani y Danny

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Quiero agradecer profundamente a IMH3HoranCoxT quien me ayudo a corregir esto, tengan una hermosa mañana/tarde/noche los quiero 🍄🍃🍃🍄🍄🍃🍃🍄
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Tani Rey & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tani y Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer profundamente a IMH3HoranCoxT quien me ayudo a corregir esto, tengan una hermosa mañana/tarde/noche los quiero 🍄🍃🍃🍄🍄🍃🍃🍄

A Danny le encanta pasar tiempo con la nueva recluta Tani Rey, desde el principio se sintió que ellos tuvieron una chispa de compañerismo y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad para estar con ella. Como Steve lo ha dejado de lado últimamente ha decidido salir a pasear con Tani y divertirse un rato, se han llegado a conocer tanto que ahora saben todo de cada uno, el sabe que ella esta enamorada de Junior pero que el chico no quiere iniciar nada y ella sabe que el está enamorado de Steve pero no puede hacer nada al respecto porque el comandante esta cerca de la nueva integrante del equipo, cuando el rubio se entero que Quin y Steve eran novios el lloro en los brazos de Tani hasta quedarse dormido. No iba a negar que se sentía dolido por el comportamiento de su compañero ya que el pensó que se estaban acercando, estaba agradecido por tener a la morena a su lado. A pesar de los 10 años que ha vivido en la Isla, todavía extraña a su familia y tener a Tani con el le ha hecho adoptarla como su hermanita.

Durante los casos bromean mucho y a veces se ponen hacer poses ridículas para fotos improvisadas, el rubio descubrió que a la más joven le encanta tomarse fotos en cualquier momento. Ahora se encontraban saliendo de unos departamentos después de agarrar al sospechoso, ambos se sentaron en el pasto recargados en la pared blanca de la casa del asesino. Tani se acercó a Danni y recargó su pierna derecha sobre la de él, Danny colocó una de sus manos en las rodillas de la chica por y la otra la pone cerca de su entrepierna.

"¡¡¡Hey chicos!!!" les grita Pua saludándolos.

"Hola Pua" saluda Danny con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola ¿nos puedes tomar una foto?" Pregunta Tani sonriente mente.

"Claro que si" Pua toma el teléfono ofrecido y se dispone a tomar algunas fotos. "Listo ¿que tal se ve?"

"Me encantan, ¿puedes seguir tomando?"

"Lo que ustedes ordenen" Dijo sonriendo y tomó algunas fotos más antes de irse y dejar solos a la pareja.

Danny se queda en silencio descansando contra la sombra, de pronto siente como una de las manos de Tani se coloca en su muslo y poco a poco empieza a dirigirse hacia su entrepierna, se remueve un poco tratando de apartarla pero no puede, el detective agarra la mano de la morena cuando esta le toca su pene. El rubio la mira y ella solo sonríe, se acerca su oreja y susurra causándole un estremecimiento. 

"Steve y Junior nos están mirando, parece que están celosos" Dice Tani mientras aprieta un poco la polla de su amigo.

"Nnngg.... Ya nos hicieron saber que no les interesamos, no sirve de nada ponerlos celosos" su respiración se acelera un poco y siente su miembro reaccionar ante las atenciones de la morena "Tani.." susurra, cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por un momento.

Tani le sonríe un poco al rubio y se acerca besando la comisura de sus labios, viendo de reojo como Steve camina hacia ellos echo una furia y Junior lo sigue mirándose igual de enfadado.

"¿Que rayos están haciendo, que no ven que estamos ocupados y ustedes están de flojos?"

"N-nada... no hacemos nada" dice un Danny sonrojado.

"¿Que diablos? ¡¡se están manoseando!!" Exclamó Steve.

"Ya calmate Steve, Danny y yo solo platicamos" Dice Tani mostrándose aburrida.

"si claro, ¿por eso sus manos están en las zonas privadas de cada quien?"

"¿A ti que te importa lo que hacemos o no? Ustedes ya tienen novia y nosotros solamente nos consolamos mutuamente ¿Verdad Danno?"

Danny ve y escucha el jadeo de Steve cuando Tani lo llama Danno, entonces el moreno agarra al rubio de forma brusca y se lo lleva a su camioneta dirigiéndose a su casa. Puede ver cuan molesto se encuentra su compañero que por primera vez no le dan ganas ni de hablar, algo que es muy raro en el. Cuando entran a la casa del comandante, este estampa a Danny contra la pared y lo besa apasionadamente, el más bajo trata de hablar pero no se le es permitido.

"Ste..."

"Callate, tu me perteneces y no puedes acercarte a Tani"

"¡¡Tu no me controlas Animal!! Además tu tienes novia, por lo tanto no podemos ser nada."

"Si bueno, ya no la tendré porque ella se tubo que ir a algún lugar confidencial esta mañana y yo necesito estar contigo, Te Amo, más allá de lo que te puedas imaginar"

Danny se quedó atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar, los latidos de su corazón parecieron descontrolarse debido a los sentimientos encontrados en ese instante; se quedó sin reaccionar por muy poco tiempo pero cuando   
por fin lo hace se avienta a besar los exquisitos labios de su chico. 

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar ocurría algo similar pero esta vez con Tani y Junior.....


End file.
